


Soria

by Tonizone



Series: Lesnam [2]
Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	Soria

Dear Diary,

I'm over 200 years old and I'm starting a diary - AGAIN. I am vampire for so long and I won't exist, if it's not for Lesnam, my saviour. She gave me this name. Soria. My birth name is Sandrine Odette Renata Idellia Amelie. I know... Very long. I was born in a noble family. We were happy, fortunate and wealthy. But our wealth was the reason they brought us to Bastille. They hated aristocracy. We were imprisoned, because of our status. I should die like my parents. Under a guillotine. The reason I still exist: I was bitten. I shared a room with an injured person. I will never forget the days I was able to watch the way she changed. She was screaming and struggling and nobody tried to help. And me, I didn't know what to do. The struggling stopped and she stood up. She looked at me with those scary, red eyes and her speed. It frightened me. One moment she was standing near the grid and the next moment she was in front of me. She attacked me and her strength killed me. And the fact that she sucked my blood. The next thing I remembered was that someone carried me away.

I experienced the same pain like the girl who changed me. I was 22 when my heart stop beating. The woman who saved me, was the first thing I saw. She was beautiful with this long black curly hair and eyes so blue like the ocean. She talk to me without using her lips. Told me, I don't need to worry. I was safe and I trusted her. Lesnam was my everything. She taught me hunting. My whole existence I never fed on human. She explained that was the reason my eyes were golden brown. I've met other vampires, so I could make comparisons.

We stayed one year in France. She waited until I was ready to leave the only home I knew. We travelled different countries and we were almost in every corner Europe's. We didn't spend all the time together. She left without explanation, but she promised me she will return. I trusted her, like I always did and I still do. Of course, I was curious. No matter how often I asked about her life, she refused to answer. Some day I gave up asking. As long as she returned to me, I was satisfied.

I have a theory. Lesnam was like an angel for vampires. She rescued fallen cold ones. She civilized us. Those vampires who were left without guidance. I have seen them come and go. Lesnam did return to me, but she brought company from time to time. Those lost vampires accompanied us on their first months or first year. As long as they need to control themselves.

I felt kind of special. I was the only one who stayed at her side. I guess I was the only one. I have no idea how old she really is. I know I wasn't her first rescue. I wonder how many vampires she already saved and led. I miss her. As human I never had the chance to fall in love. My parents arranged a marriage for me. His family escaped. That was understandable. I met him once and I felt nothing. It was different with Lesnam. Love at first sight. Whatever Lesnam felt for me, I know she didn't feel the same. Maybe I am someone important. I am the only one who knows her true face. She changed her appearance every decade. She was gifted. She had the ability of manipulating the brain of others. Not just vampires. She was able to control their moves. She is the strongest creature I have ever met. I know her for so long and I'm sure she is not a vampire. She never fed, her skin never sparke and her smell was different from ours. Not different, but non-existent. A vampire with the best sense is not able to feel, hear or smell her.

I love her and she is the reason I survived in this world. She will never return my feelings. Deep inside I know, there is someone she truly love. Moments when she was lost in thoughts. Pictures, landscapes or music which made me feel the distance between us.


End file.
